


Wishing for a Kiss

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s07e14 The Girl in the Tower, Episode: s07e18 Chosen, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: Alice wishes for a first kiss with Robin on her birthday but she doesn’t see or hear from Robin for days and it is starting to make her doubt her power, or if Robin even feels the same way about her. Her papa comes to comfort her. / In Hyperion Heights, Tilly asks Margot out on a date and there are magical sparks between them.





	Wishing for a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are the property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

This is a whole new feeling for Alice, this feeling of wanting to be with someone, more specifically the blonde archer beside her in the yellow bug.  

 

Alice spent months, having one adventure after another since escaping from the tower.  She never needed company. 

 

After her troll friend freed her, he went on by himself and let her be.  Alice enjoyed her freedom, going anywhere she pleased and doing anything she wanted. When she was lonely, she remembered her papa and their time together in the tower, playing mock sword fighting, chess or even listening to him tell her a story.  He was her companion, even if he couldn’t physically be there with her. 

 

Alice had so much fun by herself that she didn’t even realize that she missed celebrating her birthday.  The days just blended into each other and that’s why, when she watched her papa that morning through the spyglass, seeing how happy he is,  Alice wished not to be alone. 

 

She wished that had someone she could have adventures with.  

 

Less than a moment later, she met Robin.  Robin didn’t understand her right away but after spending just one day with her,  Robin saw her and they connected. 

 

Alice knows about love. Her papa is the first person she ever loved but this is a different love that she feels for Robin.  Could be just a crush, a fleeting feeling that will pass in a few days but Alice doesn’t feel that is the case. 

 

Only a kiss will let her truly know what she is feeling if it’s more than a crush and that is what she wished for when Robin asked her.  

 

A kiss from her crush.  

 

Most of her wishes have manifested themselves usually pretty quickly so Alice expects before the end of the night and before the pair of them part ways, that she will get what she wished for. Robin parks the bug a short distance away from her mom’s farmhouse and Alice bites her lower lip, looking at her.  Robin turns to her and smiles. 

 

“Well, good night Alice,” she says.  

 

“Good night love,” Alice says. 

 

Robin smiles at her and then gets out of the bug, walking the rest of the way home.  Alice looks after her oddly. That wasn’t supposed to happen. She wished for a kiss and she didn’t receive a kiss.  

 

**_What the bloody hell?!_ **

 

~~

 

Three days pass and Alice is beginning to question her wish magic.  

 

It’s a horrible feeling and it’s getting to her.  She takes long walks in the forest by herself, thinking about Robin and also doubting whether Robin feels the same way about her.  

 

Word eventually reaches her papa about it and he seeks her out.  Hook finds her where the old tower used to be. Of all the places she could be, she goes back to the one place she wanted to escape since she was a child.  

 

“What’s wrong starfish?” he asks her. 

 

She sighs and looks at him cautiously. “How do you know when someone loves you?”

 

Hook shrugs and sits down on a log.  “I knew when I met Milah that I loved her and I knew when you came into my life,” he reasons, “Is that it love? You’ve found someone?” 

 

“I don’t know, maybe. I thought I did,” she confesses, biting her lip, “I sort of have this power and I’m still getting used to how it works,” 

 

Hook sighs. “Your mother had magic too. Of course, hers was, well, different, love,” he reasons, “What does this have to do with this new love of yours?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Alice continues,  “Maybe I was wrong about my magic and her,” 

 

“ _ Her _ ?” 

 

Alice is quiet and she looks at her papa softly.  “I wished to be free from the tower, a troll helps me escape. I wished to not be alone on my birthday, Robin comes into my life…”

 

“Robin, Zelena’s Robin?” 

 

Alice blushes. “Is that okay?” 

 

Hook smiles at her.  “It’s fine, love,” he assures her,  “My only wish for you, all these years, was if I couldn’t be with you, you had someone who loved you and you would never be alone. So, you have a wishing power?” 

 

“I guess, but it seems to randomly work when  **_it_ ** wants to and not when  **_I_ ** want it too,” 

 

“Magic is complicated, love,” he muses,  “So you fancy Robin Mills,” 

 

“Except I have no idea how she feels about me and that’s what makes me doubt my own magic. I wished for a kiss and it’s been three days, nothing has happened. What is the point of this magic if I can’t control it?” 

 

Hook wishes he could hug her and properly console his daughter but he understands her frustration.  “I don’t know what to say, Alice, just to be patient. If it’s true love, you don’t need magic to wish for anything. Love will find a way,” 

 

“Alice?” 

 

Alice and Hook turn and find Robin coming to see them.  Hook smiles at her and turns to Alice, winking at her. “Told you starfish,” he says and leaves them alone. 

 

Robin smiles at Hook as he leaves and then she comes closer, sitting beside Alice on the log. “My mom has been keeping me busy at the farm with chores,” Robin says, “In case, you were wondering,”

 

“I didn’t,” Alice starts and Robin looks at her seriously, “Maybe for a while I thought that,” 

 

“I also asked her to keep me busy,” Robin muses.

 

“Oh,” Alice says sadly, “Why?” 

 

Robin sighs, “Because I needed time to sort through my feelings,” 

 

Alice smiles solemnly.  She’s gotten used to disappointments before, and this one so far seems to be going in that direction.  “You came here to let me down gently,” she realizes. 

 

“No Alice, it’s not what you think,” Robin starts. 

 

“It’s okay,” Alice muses,  “It’s not like a wish is going to change anything…” 

 

“You made a wish about  _ me _ ?”

 

Alice shrugs.  “It doesn’t matter and wishes don’t come true if you say what it is,” 

 

Robin laughs.  “Tell me then,” 

 

“It doesn’t matter,”

 

“I don’t care,” Robin counters. 

 

“When you gave me that birthday cupcake, I wished for a kiss from you but then you left and I didn’t hear from you, I began to doubt how you felt…” 

 

Robin kisses her and smiles. Alice feels like she’s dreaming, or it’s her head playing tricks on her and her crush doesn’t truly feel the same way she does but when she opens her eyes and looks at Robin, seeing the reflection of how she feels in her green eyes and it warms her heart. 

 

“If I could make a confession, I secretly wished the same thing from you,” 

 

“You did?” 

 

“I haven’t met anyone like you, Alice. It took me some time to see the real you and after being apart from you for a few days, I knew I had to see you again. I want to share adventures with you, go to Wonderland or wherever, I just want to be with you,” 

 

Alice kisses her again. 

 

Her papa was right.  

 

True love doesn’t need magic because true love is magic itself and love always finds a way.

 

~~

 

**Hyperion Heights**

 

It’s Tilly’s night off from work, and she’s quietly humming to herself, putting on lipstick and the final touches to her makeup before heading out to Roni’s.  

 

She had gone shopping the previous work after receiving her first paycheck and Tilly knew exactly where she wanted to go.  Rogers took Tilly to her favorite store and thought she would only get a few outfits but he ended carrying up to five or six pieces.  Most, not all baggy like he’s used to seeing from her. 

 

Rogers’ is not an idiot. Tonight, he knows is a special one.  Tilly’s talked to him about Margot briefly and it is obvious that she has a crush on her and that’s why she’s been spending way too much time in the bathroom. She’s just been in a very happy mood since meeting Margot. 

 

Then Margot and Kelly came into the station and it wasn’t difficult for Rogers to put two and two together, that Kelly’s daughter is the one Tilly has a crush on. He didn’t ask Margot directly but he suspected that was probably the case, so when he came home, he told Tilly and she started making plans to asking out Margot on a date.  Tilly is so happy, and Rogers is happy for her. 

 

Tilly finally shuts off the light in the bathroom and goes to the living room, finding Rogers reading a book. “Going out, love?” he asks her, trying to hide the smirk. 

 

“Just going to hang out at Roni’s,” Tilly says. 

 

“Alright, just try not to stay out too late,” he advises her. 

 

Tilly rolls her eyes in mock annoyance and picks up the extra spare key he made for her. 

 

She doesn’t want to get her hopes up but Tilly has a good feeling about tonight and Margot.  She really likes her and Tilly thinks that Margot likes her too, just a feeling she has and if she’s right, maybe tonight is the night that she’ll finally know that.   

 

~~

 

Tilly walks into Roni’s, spotting Roni at the bar, attending to customers. Margot isn’t there though and Tilly momentarily panics.  

 

What if she missed her?  

 

Then Tilly spots Margot with a customer, smiling and laughing and just looking genuinely happy. Margot also looks really busy too. In fact, all of Roni's bar looks packed, which is typical for a Friday night. 

 

Margot doesn't seem to notice her either and Tilly thought she met someone who finally saw her.  _ Read the signs wrong, Tilly _ , she tells herself and walks away.

 

Margot looks up a moment later and sees Tilly leaving and races out of the bar after her. “Tilly?”

 

Tilly stops walking, turns around and looks at her. 

 

“Tilly,” Margot smiles, looking her over, “Are you meeting someone?” 

 

“I, uh...It's my night off,”

 

Margot comes closer and crosses her arms, smiling softly. “I see,” she sighs, “It's not mine though. Roni needs my help tonight,”

 

“Yeah, it's fine,” Tilly says hurriedly. 

 

“Wait here, okay?”

 

Margot runs back inside the bar and talks to her aunt, while Tilly waits outside. The waiting is awful and it feels like forever and then Margot comes out again with a big grin on her face. “So I talked to Roni and she said that I can leave early,” she says.

 

“I don't want to take you away from your work…”

 

Margot comes closer and smiles at her. “It's no problem really. So, what did you want to do?”

 

~~

 

Tilly and Margot catch a light dinner and walk along the pier together. Margot looks over Tilly’s clothes, it's different from what she typically wears. It has style and reminds her of herself.

 

“So how long are you back in town for?”

 

“I’ve decided to stay indefinitely,” Margot muses, smiling at her. 

 

Tilly smiles at her. “That's good,”

 

“You like your job?”

 

“It's good,” she muses, “Sabine is really nice too and it pays well,”

 

“When I was in Phuket, I worked a lot of odd jobs and saw a lot of things too. It was fun, free but also lonely. I missed my home and I missed my mom,”

 

Tilly bites her lip. “I haven't traveled much outside of Hyperion Heights, but if I ever did, I think I would miss this place too,”

 

“Maybe we can go on a road trip one day, the two of us,” Margot reasons.

 

“Like where?”

 

Margot shrugs. “I don't know. All you need is a starting point and an endpoint and you fill in the blanks in between,”

 

“That sounds lovely,”

 

Margot smiles at her. “The beauty of traveling is discovering new places and experiences, meeting people,” 

 

“I’ve lived in the Heights for awhile and I thought I knew everyone but the day I met you, turns out no one knew me or even saw me,”

 

“I see you,”

 

Tilly blushes.

 

“And you look beautiful tonight,” Margot continues, “I appreciate the effort,”

 

“I didn't want to come on too strong or obvious,”

 

Margot scoots close and touches her hair, smiling softly still. She doesn’t know what it is when she looks at Tilly, but Margot feels like maybe she knew her in another life, or at least loved someone like her before. Relationships had never really been her thing but it’s different with her. 

 

Tilly likes the closeness but also feels incredibly nervous too and looks out at the pier.  She spots something and starts laughing. Margot looks in the direction where she’s looking. “When he told me that he had a ship named  _ The Jolly Roger _ , I didn’t believe him at first but here she is,” she says, observing the small red mahogany powerboat.  

 

“Whose boat is that?” 

 

“My roommates’,’” Tilly grins, “Detective Rogers, he’s letting me stay with him, for now,” 

 

Margot backs down.  “I met him the other day, he's cute," 

 

Tilly hesitates. “He’s got the protective papa bear thing going for him, so thinking otherwise is just weird,” she reasons and looks at Margot, “Have you ever been sailing?” 

 

“No,” she says. 

 

“Phuket is an island and you’ve never been sailing?” 

 

Margot shrugs. “Have you?” 

 

“No, but I think it would be fun to be with someone, someone special,” she muses, “I don’t like being alone,” 

 

“Now, you’re with me,” Margot smiles. 

 

Tilly smiles back at her.

 

~~

 

It’s starting to get late and Roni starts sending Margot texts, asking where she is and she should have been home hours ago.  Tilly walks Margot to Roni’s apartment. 

 

The pair of them stand together on the stoop, Tilly’s more nervous than ever because this would be the moment for a goodnight kiss.  Margot thanks her for the lovely evening and is about to go inside, then turns back and steps towards Tilly, kissing her sweetly on the lips. Tilly suddenly feels really happy and hopeful.  This is what she hoped for at the beginning of the night when she showed up outside Roni’s bar. 

 

“Are you busy tomorrow, or do you have to work again?” Margot asks her. 

 

Tilly takes a moment to collect herself and looks at her.  “It’s Saturday tomorrow, no work,” she reasons. 

 

“I have off tomorrow too. Did you want to hang out again?” 

 

“That would be lovely,” 

 

Robin smiles at her and then opens up the apartment. Tilly tells her goodnight and looks forward to seeing her tomorrow. She turns and checks her phone, no texts from her roomie but starts heading home anyway.  Tilly begins to reflect on the evening and begins to hope that maybe the kiss means something more to Margot. 

 

~~

 

Tilly takes her time going back home to Rogers’ apartment.  She stops briefly in front of her troll, looks at him and smiles.  He’s like her guardian, always looking out for her and now, she actually has someone who does that, Rogers and Weaver sometimes.  Tilly continues home, opens up the apartment and finds her roommate passed out on the couch, the book he had been reading resting on his chest.  

 

_ The Tales or Peter Pan _ .

 

Tilly starts to go to her room and then Rogers wakes, rubs his eyes and looks at her.  “Had a good evening Tilly?” he asks her. 

 

“Yeah, the best,” she says dreamily, “I’m going to hang out with Margot again tomorrow,” 

 

“That’s nice,” he muses. 

 

Tilly comes over to the couch and leans on it.  “I also saw your boat too,  _ The Jolly Roger _ . She’s cute,” she teases him. 

 

Rogers rolls his eyes. “I know she’s not much to look at it but she’s a good ship,” he defends. 

 

Tilly doesn’t say anything and starts to walk away to go to bed, then turns and looks at him.  “We could go out sometime if you like,” she suggests, “Tomorrow, I have plans with Margot but maybe, Sunday or something? Unless you already have something planned,” 

 

Rogers stares blankly at her. He’s always wanted someone to sail with and he didn’t want to push Tilly to sail with him if she didn’t want to but it is nice to finally have company. “Sunday is fine,” he says. 

 

“Cool,” Tilly muses and turns in. 

 

~~

 

Tilly wakes early Saturday morning, showers, changes, has a quick breakfast with Rogers and then is out the door to meet Margot for their second date.  Roni’s is open early but mostly vacant. 

 

“Hi,” Tilly smiles at her.  

 

Roni studies the girl curiously.  “Good morning,” she says, “Were you looking for someone?” 

 

“Margot. We made plans to hang out today, I’m Tilly,” 

 

Tilly is Alice. Hook’s Alice and therefore, Robin’s Alice.  “Margot’s getting ready upstairs, I’m Roni,” 

 

“A pleasure to meet you, Roni,” she says. 

 

Robin/Margot comes down a moment later, smiles when she sees Roni and Tilly getting along.  The scene feels natural to her and suddenly, has an odd flash of Tilly as someone else, and Roni also as someone else too.  Margot shakes her head and comes over. 

 

“Good morning Tilly,” Margot says, smiling at her.  

 

“Hey you,” Tilly smiles, “So, what are we going to do today?” 

 

“I thought we would go to the bookstore and hang out there, have some coffee or something,” Margot reasons. 

 

“Cool,” Tilly says, hopping off the stool and leaving with Margot.  Regina watches the both of them, thankful that true love still finds a way.  

 

~~

 

Margot takes Tilly to her favorite bookstore in Hyperion Heights. It has two levels, the ground floor and the upper. The section she's interested in is the fairytale area. Margot picks up a book and gives it to her.

 

“I know you're not supposed to judge a book by its cover, but  _**we** _ all do that and sometimes, you come across great stories that way,” she says.

 

Tilly takes the book and studies it.  _ The Wizard of Oz. _

 

“It's different from the movie but still really good,”

 

Tilly smiles and opens to the first chapter. Margot finds a book for herself and the girls sit across from each other. Tilly gets through the first chapter, looks up at Margot and smiles.

 

Margot seems so engrossed in the story that she seems to have forgotten that she's there. Her look is almost dazed.

 

“Margot?”

 

Margot looks up at her and cocks her head. “Sorry, I haven't been feeling myself,”

 

Tilly comes over and sits beside her, hugging her close. The closeness feels familiar to Margot like it's something she's done with Tilly many times before. Margot turns to her and Tilly smiles at her. 

 

“What is it, love?”

 

Margot kisses her finally and finds, feels rather like a fog lift from her and when she pulls away, she sees clearly for the first time. Alice is in front of her, has been this whole time and the curse kept them apart. Robin starts crying and Tilly holds her hand. 

 

“It's alright, whatever it is,”

 

Robin doesn't know what to say to her. She remembers but Alice is still cursed. “I **_missed_** you so much,” she cries.

 

Tilly shrugs. “I haven't gone anywhere. I’m right here,”

 

Robin touches her cheek and Tilly kisses her hand. The gesture feels familiar too. “I wish you were awake now,”

 

“Aren't I?”

 

Robin kisses her again and this time, Tilly feels something change. The fog, that is her confused memories suddenly make sense and she knows that she's not crazy. Alice opens her eyes and looks at Robin, smiling softly.

 

“I told you we would still know each other, even if we didn't remember,” Alice smiles. 

 

“I guess I have magic now,”

 

“No love, we’re magic together,” Alice cries, hugging her. 

 

Robin smiles. “I always thought so,”

 

The End

  
  
  
  



End file.
